Life Of A Hammer Brother
by CoolPrisoner93
Summary: Carl is a Hammer Brother who works in a deli, but wishing he was in Bower's army. Thankfully one day, Bowser comes and brings him back to his castle! Now read the crazy story, on how Carl came to be!
1. Chapter 1: Working In The Deli

The Life Of A Hammer Brother

Chapter 1: Working In The Deli

My dream, was to make it into Bowser's Army, to face the infamous Mario and Luigi. Of course it's hard to do that when you're just a Hammer Brother working in a deli. Each and every day was boring and dull, pounding and slicing meat. But one day that all changed when the big man himself came into our deli.

"Roar! I've had a hankering for some roast beef! Get me a pound of it!" Bowser said, nearly busting the doors down.

"Right away Sir!" I said, literally shaking in my boots. I raced around the kitchen before I realized something: *I could impress Bowser with my hammer skills so he might draft me into his army!* I grabbed his roast beef and sliced it up into 10 pieces. Next I grabbed a couple hammers and started to juggle them. I then threw them into the air and they came down and hit the roast beef. I put the slices into a bag and gave it to the thoughtful

Bowser.

"Huh, you know we have an opening for a Hammer Brother like you in my army!" He said standing up and grabbing the meat out of my shaking hand.

"What's your name?" He asked staring right at me.

I stood there for what seemed like hours before I muscled up the courage to answer him. "C-c-Carl sir!"

"Well Carl, get out from behind that counter and follow me to the castle!" He said ushering me towards him.

We walked down Main Street in Toad Town where I worked. We walked for what once again seemed like hours until we finally got to his castle. It was even bigger and more menacing than I'd originally thought. We walked through the open draw bridge and were immediately swarmed by Goombas and Koopas.

"Sir Bowser! Your summer house on Vibe Island is about to be repossessed!" A Goomba who appeared to be his assistant yelled from behind the swarm of other people.

"Get out of the way everyone we have a new recruit! His name is Carl. And pay them as much as we need to keep the summer house!" Bowser replied pushing them all out of the way.

"But what about that convention to welcome Corrin, Cloud, and…" a Koopa tried to yell when Bowser slammed a door in their faces.

"Sorry, they're a little bit annoying. But anyways, here are my children, the Koopalings and Jr.'s Quarters. How are you doing Jr.?" Bowser asked

his son. Jr. was sitting in a hot tub relaxing when Bowser asked him the question.

"Ahhhhhh, just wonderful dad!" Jr replied taking the cucumbers off of his eyes.

"Well then, carry on Jr.!" Bowser said about to shut the door.

"Wait, dad! Who's this?"

Sorry If these Chapters are short, I will ACTUALLY be uploading frequently! Also be sure to check me out on YouTube and Twitter, I'm CoolPrisoner93! Also be expecting another new series coming about FNAF!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Everyone

Chapter 2: Meeting Everyone

"I-i-im-m-m C-c-Carl!" I managed to say. Bowser Jr. had exited the tub and come over to inspect me.

"He's the newest recruit." Bowser explained slapping me on the back.

"Looks like he could do with some training! Here, let me train him dad, please?" Jr. said grabbing a towel.

"Alright! Go with Jr. Carl! I'll be in my throne room if you need me." Bowser said and he walked off down the hall.

"Here, want to meet the Koopalings? Dad seems to like something about you, so I think you deserve to meet them!" Jr. said walking over to the next door down the hall. He opened just to have a bunch of feathers fly at his face. All of the Koopalings were in a giant pillow fight, Lemmy was slapping Iggy with a pillow, Ludwig was jumping on Wendy, and Roy was chasing Morton. Suddenly everyone stopped and looked at Bowser Jr. They all got into a straight line and stood at ease.

"Why do you all look so serious? I've told you guys that just because I'm your General doesn't mean that we aren't still brothers and sister! I've just come to introduce you to our newest recruit Carl! We have to train Carl so he can join the other Koopas and Goombas okay?" Jr. said opening a door in the back of the room. The room was enormous and was filled with Queen sized beds. I stared in awe as this room was bigger than my apartment back in Toad Town! The door revealed a garage even bigger than the bedroom full of Clown Cars.

"You ever driven one of these before?" Ludwig asked, hopping into one. Everyone else including myself, got into one and flew out of the open roof.

"Don't worry, it's easy! Just press the green button to release you wheels, the red one to get out your boxing gloves, the left pedal to go up, the middle one to go forward, and the right one to break, got it?" Jr. asked looking at me. I nodded a slightly confused yes and we took off. We flew over the entire castle and landed in what looked like training grounds. Pom Pom and Boom Boom seemed to sparring as they were both attacking each other.

"Take my ninja star!" Pom Pom yelled. She split into 5 different Pom Poms and threw her ninja star. Boom Boom either guessed or knew which Pom Pom was the real one because he dodged the ninja star and punched her in the stomach. She fell over and groaned in pain.

"Good fight guys, but we need to train this new recruit!" Wendy explained.

"How about this new recruit fights me!" Boom Boom suggested.

"Um, well, he IS just a new recruit, others who have been here for years can't beat you! But I guess it would be good practice, want to Carl?" Jr. asked, staring at me. I didn't know what to say, Bowser trusts Pom Pom and Boom Boom almost as much as he trusts Jr. and the Koopalings, they trip up the brothers almost as much too.

"Uh, sure!" I said not thinking. I realized that I was probably strong enough to take him on, so I stepped into the center of the field. We both stared at each other until Jr. started the fight. I pulled out a hammer and immediately chucked it at him. He hid inside his shell and raced towards me as fast as he could.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Chapter 3: Training**

I jumped just in time to miss his shell attack, which caused him to hit the wall of the castle. He jumped back up and I threw my hammer at him. He stumbled to the side but managed to get back up. I chucked a new handful of hammers at the large Koopa, who by then had gone into his "Punch Mode". The hammers bounced off of him and flew back to me. He eventually made himself dizzy and fell over, in which I ran over and whacked him with my hammer.

"So I win then?" Boom Boom said dizzily, just before he passed out.

"What! You beat Boom Boom with no training at all! Dad was right about you!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Him and all the Koopalings just stood there, stunned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was seriously confused, I knew he was kinda tough, but not THAT tough. I mean, half the time he loses because he becomes dizzy!

"We all had at least a LITTLE bit of trouble against him, except Jr. of course!" Iggy said in a duh voice.

"Yah, he was easy for me, I had my paintbrush!" Jr. boasted.

"Well, we should get back, it's almost time for our evening pillow fight!" Lemmy said jumping up and down. I hadn't noticed it before, but there voices were kooky and ridiculous. Jr. was the only one who had a more, normal, voice.

We all got back into our Clown Cars and flew back to their room. Bowser let me sleep with them just for tonight and tomorrow I would meet my new troops. I sat on my sleeping bag while every else had their pillow fight. *Was beating Boom Boom really that special? What are my troops going to be

like? Was I really going to enjoy being in Bowser's army? Was I going to*

"Oof!" I yelled, falling over. Wendy had knocked me over the head with a pillow.

"Sorry!" She said jokingly. They must have thought I looked mad as they all suddenly stood at ease. I grabbed my pillow and pretended to whack Wendy in the face with it as hard as I could. I stopped in front of her face and gently tapped her with it. Everyone realized I was messing around and we all got back to pillow fighting.

*Man, these Koopalings have got it made!*


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming A Troop

Chapter 4: Becoming A Troop

Pretty early the next morning, Kamek, one of Bowser's right hand men, came up to our door and woke me up. Today I was going to start my ACTUAL training as a troop for Bowser's army.

"Alright! Ready to go?" Kamek asked.

I nodded a yes and we began to walk down the long corridors of Bowser's Castle. We finally made it to what seemed to be a back door. Kamek opened it to reveal the field I had battled in yesterday.

"Bowser has left Boom Boom and Pom Pom in charge of you quadrant for now. You can raise your rank if Bowser seems fit as well, good luck!" Kamek said, waving goodbye.

I went over and stood at ease in front of Pom Pom, with Boom Boom nowhere in sight.

"Alright men, attention! As you probably see, Boom Boom isn't here today, he's in the.. uh…. Hospital Wing." Pom Pom began, staring directly at me. "Anyways, today is a very special day. Bowser is allowing all of you to watch me fight the Mario Brothers! " she continued, half excited and half nervous.

"Permission to speak m'am!" Said a Koopa a little ways down the line from me.

"Permission granted." She replied.

"Won't the brothers see us? You only fight in that small green room with the glass ceiling! M'am!" He shouted.

"Good question soldier! Bowser has installed one way glass, which means that you can see us, but we can't see you." She explained.

"Now let's go!"

We walked for about a mile until we made it to the small green room that they have their fights in. We all clambered up into the ceiling and eagerly awaited the brother's arrival.

"Hey, psst!" Someone whispered to me. It was the Koopa who had asked the question earlier. "Bet you can't wait for the brothers to show eh?" he said, sliding closer to me.

"Uh, yeah, it'll be exciting." I replied.

"The name's Matt, I've been here for 5 years, one of the best fighters, and hopefully about to be promoted too! Sadly, to be promoted you have to beat Pom Pom and Boom Boom in a battle, no matter how much I train with the Brotherly Duo, I can't seem to beat them!" He explained sadly.

I'd been talking to this guy for 30 seconds and he had already put about 30 questions into my mind. I started with the first one.

"Who are the Brotherly Duo?" I asked.

"You don't know who they are? You have to defeat the generals of the all the quadrants to be promoted. There is the quadrant run by Pom Pom and Boom Boom, the second hardest ones the Koopalings, Bowser's right-hand quadrant, and our next level up, the Brotherly Duo. They are made of a Fire Brother and a Boomerang Brother named Bruce the Fire Brother and Lorenzo the Boomerang Brother. Every time you get promoted you can choose to either be that level's General, or to level up. If you manage to beat Bowser, you basically rule the world! Thankfully, anyone who was strong enough to, decided to join his Right-Hand Man Army." He answered.

He probably would've kept going except Mario and Luigi arrived.

"You're going down Pom Pom!" Luigi yelled, pulling out his hammer.

Luigi tried to attack Pom Pom, but she had already escaped to her shell. She spun around and hit Mario, tripping him over. Everyone let out a silent cheer until Luigi snuck up on Pom Pom and pulled a Fire Flower out of his inventory. He created a fireball and launched it at Pom Pom. By then both Mario and Pom Pom were running around screaming. Mario because he was small Mario, and Pom Pom because she was on fire. Everyone gasped and froze in place. I did some quick thinking and pulled out my hammer. I smashed the glass open and hit a stunned Luigi over the head. Both of the brothers ran out of the building as fast as they're now tiny legs could run. Pom Pom managed to blow herself out in time to stare at me along with all the others.

"What?" Pom Pom said walking towards me.

"Did you just beat Mario and Luigi?" she asked inspecting me.

I nodded in agreement just before she ushered everyone of of the building.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Sweet Promotion

Chapter 5: Sweet Sweet Promotion

Pom Pom had left the troops back in their rooms and taken me to see Bowser. His throne room was giant and filled with lava. He sat across from me with what seemed to be the Brotherly Duo and Kamek in front of him.

"After beating the Mario Bros. today," Bowser began.

"We are now the Brotherly Trio!" Lorenzo said cheerfully.

"Welcome to the Trio." Bruce stated, handing me a new, green hammer.

Bruce had a more deep and serious voice, while Lorenzo's had a lighter and more energetic voice.

"You will now be a general for the Experienced Quadrant, and will be training with the rest of my Right-Hand men!" Bowser said getting up.

"For the rest of the day Bowser is letting us take off and get to know each other!" Lorenzo said, leading us down the hall. There was something odd about Bruce, he was just kinda, mysterious. We got to my new room which was almost identical to the Koopalings and Jr.'s Quarters, except there were only 3 beds. Meanwhile, my brain was once again racing, which often seemed to happen here.

"You can leave your hammers in the back weapon room if you want to." Bruce said, sitting down on his bed. Lorenzo opened up the back door which revealed a slightly smaller version of the Koopalings and Jr.'s back room. I put my spare black hammers in the room and placed my new, green one on two pegs hanging on the wall above my bed. Bruce had the same pegs above his bed which he used for his fiery headband, and Lorenzo for his boomerang with a single blue stripe.

"So what kind of troops do we have in our Quadrant to train?" I asked Lorenzo.

"Well, we mostly have: Piranha Plants, Monty Moles, Rocky Wrenches, and Chain Chomps." Lorenzo said, while staring at the ceiling.

"Cool well, I'm gonna go hang out with the Koopalings for a bit, I think Jr is training today." I said leaping out of bed.

"Bye!" They both said quietly.

I managed to find my way back to their room where I found out they had gone to the hot tub. I went to the hot tub room and opened the door just to have bubbles fly in my face.

"Hey Carl!" Iggy yelled chasing Morton around with a towel.

"Hey!" Jr. said from inside the hot tub itself.

"Hey guys, can I get in?" I asked dipping my foot in.

"Sure! Come in!" Wendy said also in the hot tub.

3 hours later, we were all tired from running around and wrinkly from being in the hot tub so much. I waved goodbye to them all and tried to find my way back to our room. Eventually I made it back to find them sparring.

"Hey Carl!" Lorenzo said not looking at me. He chucked a boomerang at Bruce, who dodged and spit a fireball back. Lorenzo jumped out of the way of it and the boomerang came back and hit Bruce. The usually pretty angry Bruce was steaming mad now and walked over to lay on his bed.

"Want to battle?" Lorenzo asked me. I nodded yes and grabbed my green hammer and the extras out of the back. He started by throwing his boomerang at me which I dodged.

Each of the two "brothers" have their own apparent battle strategies. Lorenzo throws his boomerang and dodges opponents attacks until the boomerang comes back and hits his enemy, while Bruce tries to throw as many fireballs as he can without worrying about dodging or tactics.

That meant that I had to watch out for the boomerang while trying to fight. I took out 3 of my hammers and chucked them at Lorenzo. When I did so the boomerang flew over my head back to Lorenzo, who used it to block my hammers. He quickly threw it straight at my head when I took out my strong green hammer and knocked it to the side. Before Lorenzo could retrieve it, I smashed the hammer on his head and stomach.

He flew into the wall so hard he broke through the wall and landed in the bedroom next to us. Bruce stared at the sight while looking at me in confusion and awe. Meanwhile the Goombas in the room tried to call for the Hospital Wing.


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack

Chapter 6: The Attack

"What happened?" Lorenzo asked. He had been asleep for a couple of weeks since I smashed him through the wall. Me and Bruce had been taking turns training the troops, which was a lot more fun than I had expected.

He sat up while I explained to him everything that was happening. Plus what happened with the Mario Bros. He hadn't heard because word hadn't quite spread to him.

"I heard that if you beat the Koopalings and then Jr., you can pretty much replace Kamek!" He said, getting up for the first time in awhile. I helped him walk down the hall because he had sprained his ankle and it was barely healed.

"The next option is probably to train and beat the Koopalings! Don't go for Jr. yet you already have to face all of the Koopalings, and at the same time!" Lorenzo instructed me when we got back to our room. By that point he had pretty much been mumbling nosense swo I had stopped listening. I had absolutely no idea how any of us would fall asleep because there was construction on the wall happening right next to our beds.

The next morning I went outside since today was my day to train the troops. Thankfully Bowser only trained his Right-Hand Men On Fridays and today was Thursday. I walked outside to find my troops standing there.

"Permission to speak sir!" Said a new Rocky Wrench up front.

"Permission granted soldier!" I said staring at him.

"Today can we try and battle you, sir?" He asked.

"If you want to I guess you can." I said as we stepped into the middle of the yard.

He immediately hid underground and didn't come up for about 5 minutes.

"Where is he?" Everyone was asking, looking around. Suddenly a giant missile fell from the sky and smashed into Bowser's Throne Room. I raced inside where I saw the entire room destroyed and about 5 Koopas laying down on the ground and Bowser standing in the corner, shocked.

"Carl! Round everyone up! We're under attack!" Bowser yelled, running over to me.

All of a sudden another one hit the courtyard and the rest of the Brotherly Trio ran into the room.

"We found the hole that they were using to spy on us and we can use Clown Cars to fly up to their airship! " Lorenzo yelled panting like a dog.

"Alright then! Bruce, you go underground and you two fly up to the airship! I'll send Jr. and the Koopaling's if you need them, NOW GO!" Bowser yelled just as another one seemingly hit the mountains behind the castle.

Lorenzo and I ran to Jr.'s room only stopping to grab weapons and hopped in a pair of Clown Cars. We flew out of the opened roof and landed on top of their airship. We saw a hatch leading into a ship right behind a couple of rouge Goombas. We soundly defeated them and contiued on down the hatch. We made it to a room that appeared to be the engine room of the ship. There were about 5 rouge Koopas and Mario and Luigi in the back of it.

"Welcome! Now would you like to make battle with these 5 gentlemen right here?" Mario said, grinning. We got into a battle stance just for Toads to swarm Loreno and capture him. Thankfully for us, they got him before me and I smashed all of the Toads sent for me.

"Sorry you couldn't stay longer Carl…" Luigi said. They took out their hammers and smashed the engine next to them. The entire ship started to go into a nose dive when Lorenzo chucked his boomerang out of a window.

"Trust me, now jump!" Lorenzo yelled at me.

"Come on, just trust me!" he screamed when I slightly hesitated. I decided to do it and lept out of the ship.

Bruce had managed to make his way down a couple of long empty hallways in the time for the other two to get up to the ship. He found his way into a large room with Wario, Waluigi, and a couple of rouge Monty Moles. He spit a fireball at Waluigi before anyone could even speak. Waluigi quickly stepped to the side and the fireball exploded a wooden desk in flames.

"Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!' they both laughed.

Bruce, with a mixure of anger and his normal stubborness, threw a whole slew of fireballs without even looking. They all caught different things in the room ablaze which made the two anti-evil brothers laugh even more. Wario grabbed a remote and pressed a button on it, which made the ground beneath them crumble to pieces. Wario and Waluigi fell onto a trampoline while Bruce fell inside of a cage.

"We got the other one!" Luigi said dragging Lorenzo behind him.

"Good! We got this one." Wario said as they hauled Lorenzo inside the cage as well.

"There's absolutely no way that the other guy even SURVIVED!" Mario said, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Rescue

Chapter 7: The Great Rescue

I was just about to hit the ground when I spotted the boomerang speeding towards me. Some of the smarteset geniuses at Bowser's Castle made everything from the Clown Cars, to all of our weapons. Lorenzo's was programmed to automatically return to his position, not where he threw it.

*Lorenzo! You're a genius!* I thought, grabbing on to it. It took me to the hole that Bruce and Loreno had been taken to. It was up in fire and was about to spread to the castle. I dropped my hammers down where I spotted the brothers which knocked almost all of them out. Lorenzo retreived his boomerang when we heard something.

"Toot!" then, we all blacked out.

We woke up all tied up with the brothers laughing.

"Good move knocking them out with your gas Wario!" Waluigi laughed, rolling on the ground.

Luigi was typing on a keyboard when he was punched in the face with a boxing glove. It was Jr. and the Koopalings!

"You can't defeat us that easily!" Wario said and he pushed another button. The floor fell once again but also shocked Jr. and the Koopalings. They fell out of their Clown Cars and right into a cage across from us. Luigi continued typing away until he was finished.

"Sorry, typing on my blog. Everyone just wants me to be in another Luigi's Mansion!" he said. Mario faced towards the cage again and realised we had escaped. I threw a hammer at Mario who took out his hammer and attempted to annihilate me with it. Meanwhile Wario had been set on fire and ran down a hallway while trying to put it out. Waluigi was occupied by Lorenzo while Bruce now took on Luigi. Back in my fight with Mario, he pulled out a Tanooki Leaf and started to run in circles. He took off into the sky, but I managed to grab onto his leg. He landed on top of the non-destroyed part of the castle before he realised I was there. He swung his tail at me which blinded me for a moment letting him punch me in the face. I threw 3 of my hammers at him which made him lose his Tanooki Suit and hurt him a bit. He stumbled to the edge when I took out my prized green hammer and smashed him in the head. By then the others had barely escaped, seeing as they had bruises and cuts all over them, so they caught Mario and ran away. I returned to the castle and we had a huge outdoor banquet to honor us as the castle was mostly destroyed. Everyone cheered for me as we went by in the big parade. We were all sitting in a huge Clown Car including Jr., the Koopalings, and Bowser himself. The party went on all night and at the very end I was crowned Bowser's assistant.

*Wow, all in a couple months, I was drafted, promoted, and became Bowser's assistant in place of Kamek!*

3 Years Later…..

Bowser's castle had just been rebuilt and it was bigger and better than ever. Our Brotherly Trio had their own Quarters next to Jr. and the Koopaling's and ours had a pool, beds, and EVERYTHING. The brothers haven't bothered us since, and we haven't bothered them either. We all still had our own classes for teaching new recruits and our troops were sharper than ever. We were all happy.

THE END!

Hey guys! Hop you enjoyed it! Carl will be a main OC in a lot of my Mario stories so expect him to show up a lot! Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time, BYE!


End file.
